megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Parvati
Parvati (パールヴァティ, Paaruvati) is a recurring demon in the series, based on Hindu myth. History This beautiful goddess of love is the second consort of Shiva in the Hindu mythology. A mountain princess, she is the reincarnation of the goddess Sati (Shiva's first consort), and won Shiva's love in her previous life despite his asceticism, but self-immolated herself after her father's disapproval. Reborn as Parvati, she sought him out and became his consort once again. They have the ability to merge into the half-male, half-female Ardha.﻿ Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Megami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Earth Mother Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Megami Clan *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Priestess Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Priestess Arcana *Persona 3: Priestess Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Priestess Arcana *Persona 4: Priestess Arcana *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Volt Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Digital Devil Saga 2'' *''Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race Profile ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin Parvati does not appear as a demon and all and is strictly a Persona. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Parvati can only be obtained by evolving a Sati, in reference to her myth. ''Digital Devil Saga 2'' Parvatis can be fought in the final dungeon and drop pinakas, one of which must be obtained in order to unlock the boss fight with Shiva. ''Persona 3 / FES'' Parvati and Shiva can cast the Fusion Spell Ardhanari, a reference to their fusion into the singular god. ''Persona 4'' Parvati and Shiva can be fused to create the persona Ardha. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Parvati_Majin_Tensei_2.PNG|Sprite in Majin Tensei II Parvati21.png|Tarot Card from Persona 2: Eternal Punishment image:Parvati.jpg|Artwork in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne parvati model.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne image:Parvati.png|Artwork from Persona 3 D30804Parvati.jpg|Model in'' Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Parvati.PNG|Parvati in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Parvati Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Parvati in Devil Survivor 2 Parvati Manga.png|Parvati as she appears in Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Trivia *Parvati in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and Devil Survivor 2 drains fire attacks but weak to ice, a reference to how Parvati is Sati reincarnated after throwing herself into flames. This is changed to the opposite in Persona 3 and Persona 4 to reflect her being the daughter of the snow god of , the mountains of glaciers. Category:Lady Race Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Priestess Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Megami Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Megami Race Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Megami Clan Category:Earth Mother Race Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Volt Order Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons